


Strength and Responsibility

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Strength and Responsibility

Clint may not be a superhero,   
But he is a hero.  
One that his friends depend on.  
He watches their backs.   
Protects them.  
Their faith is his strength.   
Their trust in him is unnerving.   
And it makes him feel glad that,   
They can always count on him.

Steve is glad to have Hawkeye on the team.  
Because he is the most important member.  
He is their eyes in the sky.  
Responsible for their lives.  
And they trust him.  
Because he never misses.  
Is always watching.   
Taking out threats they don't see coming.   
Steve is glad that Clint takes his responsibility seriously.


End file.
